


Desire

by GeorginoschkaVincen



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginoschkaVincen/pseuds/GeorginoschkaVincen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire is what makes him do this, even though he knows he shouldn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am trash and felt like writing this drabble/oneshot bcs I really love that ot3 but never wrote anything for it, only drew a few pics.  
> This Ot3 really needs more love.  
> (But then again, Vergo/Doffy needs more fanfics...There are litereally none for them out there and it makes my poor heart very sad)
> 
> This is not very graphic, I am still shy about writing it too graphic I guess, but maybe I will manage one day

Sometimes he wondered if Doflamingo knew.  
If he noticed the looks he gave him, the casual gestures that always ended with his hand resting just a bit too long on the others shoulder, on his hand...

Vergo was sure he noticed, Doflamingo always did, but he never said anything about it.  
But he knew.  
Vergo was sure he did.  
He was like a drug; a smile, a nodd, and you wanted more, more and more and more...  
It was addictive.  
-  
Rocinante, on the other hand, never made a secret out of knowing what was going on.  
He was watching Vergo, always, like a shadow standing behind his older brother, never saying a word but making sure that Vergo knew that he was there.

He was always quiet, and Vergo was thankful for the silence.  
There were days where he wondered what the other would say to him if he could still talk.  
  
If Vergo knew what was going on between the brothers?  
He did.  
It was hard not to see.

Rocinante would often disappear into the captain's room, late at night when he thought no one was looking, but Vergo saw him.  
He saw how he walked fast down the corridor, his feet almost stumbling over another, the coat rustling slightly and leaving a trail of black feathers behind.  
It was always the feathers that were left behind, that told the tale.

He could even hear them, sometimes, when it was late at night and he was on his way to his room after having stayed in the ship libary for too long.

He tried to ignore it.  
After all, Doffy sure did know what was the best for himself and his brother.  
  
Vergo couldn't help but feel jealous, though.  
  
He had been with Doflamingo for years and years, longer than even his own little brother.  
It was only natural that he wanted to feel loved in return, wasn't it?  
  
Or was he just selfish...?  
  
This was about Doflamingo's happiness, and not about his own childish desires.  
\---  
The first time they kissed he couldn't help but imagne it was Doflamingo. His lips were greedy, a stark contrast to his usual controlled self, but Rocinante did not move away.  
No, Rocinante welcomed those hungry lips with his own.

\---  
"I don't love you."  
It's the first thing he said as he leaned over Rocinante, sitting on his knees between the long legs. Vergo thought it would only be fair to tell him.  
  
Rocinante only looked at him, no expression visible on his face besides the painted smile on his lips. His eyes were wide open, curious, but they didn't say no.  
He might as well have said he didn't care.  
Vergo took it as an invitation to continue.

\---  
Rocinante was quiet, even during sex. His fast breathing and the voicless gasps were the only signs giving away that he was affected by Vergo fucking him.  
Vergo was not as gentle as he always thought he would be, but maybe that was because it had been Doflamingo and not Rocinante who had been lying underneath him in his dreams.

His thrusts were hard and fast and all he could think about was how good this felt, how much better it would feel if it was Doflamingo gasping with each thrust, and not his brother who was quiet, his face flushed red and his mouth slighty open while he met each and every of Vergo's harsh thrusts without faltering in his rhythm.  
  
Rocinante was looking at him, with half-lidded eyes that were glazed over with pleasure, and it seemed he didn’t mind it one bit. He willingly gave himself to Vergo, and Vergo later wondered if he had done this out of his own free will or because Doflamingo had told him to do so.  
  
Because, surely Doflamingo had noticed the way Vergo was looking at him all the time, even when he knew that Doflamingo could see him staring.  
  
He came with a low moan, leaning forward while he grabbed Rocinante's hips with a tight grip that would leave bruises later.  
  
It was not Rocinante's name that left his lips.  
  
Vergo couldn't see Rocinante's face, didn't know if using his brother's name had hurt him, because as Vergo leaned back again Rocinante was only smiling at him, lying there without moving an inch.  
  
Vergo didn't know that behind that smile Rocinante was wincing inwardly, more so in the shower afterwards, where he cursed silently underneath his room of silence.  
  
He was not cursing Vergo, though, but himself.  
\---  
"I am sorry." Vergo said before he kissed Rocinante, softer than all those times before.  
He didn't say why he was sorry, because he was sure Rocinante knew, for all those times they had been having sex it had never been Rocinante he had been seeing. It had never been Rocinante's name leaving his lips.

Rocinante only smiled understandingly, reaching out to pull Vergo closer.  
It seemed he was alright with filling the empty space in Vergo's heart that his brother was supposed to fill.  
\---  
It took almost half a year until he finally said Rocinante's name instead of Doflamingo's.  
\---  
He opened the door to Doflamingo's room, and apology on his tongue for being too late, but he stopped in the doorway at the sight in front of him.

Doflamingo was sitting in his armchair, his arm resting on the armrest while his head was propped on one hand. Rocinante sat between his legs, and it was all too obvious what he was planning on doing.

Vergo swallowed hard.

"Sorry." he said, his voice not giving away anything he felt.  He didn't want to interrupt anything.

"I'll go."

Doflamingo smiled at him, a lazy smile with half-lidded eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Oh no. Why don't you stay?"  
Vergo was sure his ears had betrayed him.

"Excuse me?"  
Doflamingo watched him, not moving, but Rocinante stood up, stumbling a little as he walked towards Vergo. He stopped in front of him, gently taking his arm to lead him towards Doflamingo, who's still sitting in the armchair.

This had to be a dream.  
  
"You know, we were having fun here, and I think you should join us." he looked over to Rocinante, who stood next to Vergo. "Don't you think so, too, Rocinante?"  
Rocinante nodded, pushing Vergo forward until his knees hit Doflamingo's.

A smirk.

Vergo suddenly felt very hot, as if the temperature in the room had suddenly spiked up several degrees.  
A hand on his back, Rocinante's hand. Another against his tight, Doflamingo's this time.

"Don't you want to have fun,too?"  
This question sounded so innocent, but Vergo knew very well that there was nothing innocent about this.

"Yes." he said, whispered, slowly. He did not resist as Doflamingo pulled him forward.  
Doflamingo's lips were soft.  
They felt like Rocinante's.


End file.
